Kazoumae, and the Disturbance
by Mashizou
Summary: What happens when a force unknown to modern man is once again revealed? When a great evil is released? When a long forgotten pokemon once agian reveals itself? I have added my own characters, this story is not based on Ash, Brock, Misty, Tracy, May, or Ma
1. Discovery and Disappearance

Kelsey: 13

Chris: 13

Mike: 13

I do not own any of the characters in this story exept for the ones not found in the TV series. Those of which are based on real people such as Kelsey.

**Mashizou:** Hi everyone! As an otaku I would like you all to know how exited I am about this story. Being my first one I don't expect it to be very well written but I hope you enjoy it!

**Growlithe:** Grow grow. Growlithe!

**KAZOUMAE**

Light flickered through the canopy leaves onto the jungle floor below. Danced on the chilled morning dew dropping soundlessly, from every leaf and blade of grass. "Sensors point north." said a female voice as a group of five people emerged from behind the greenery. Although they could be seen, their faces were still shaded from view. Then there was a second voice, cold and emotionless. "There." It said, and he pointed to his right. As they walked on they came to a rather large bush but pushed themselves through to the otherside. None of them saying a word. "Stop." Ordered the second voice holding up his hand to prohibit movement. "We're here." Ahead of them layed a small pond, almost entirely hidden in mist. And there beside it stood the silhouette of a large dog-like creature. Atop it's head there was something resembling the shape of a star, and long streamers could be seen swaying this way and that out from it's head. Although there was no wind to cause it. It's large tail tightened in fury. "Kazoumae. I have found you at last." the second voice wispered in triumph as he reached for three balls strapped securely to his belt. "You wont get away this time. Come on out Tyranitar! Skarmory! Typhlosion!" He called out as the three pokemon appeared. They all roared as to prove their power and began to charge. Suddenly a dark glow could be seen imiting from the silhouetted pokemon. Growing stronger, and darker every second. "What the?" the second voice called out startled, but before he could finish everything was engulfed in darkness. And they, along with the pokemon, were gone.

"Can we please stop? My feet hurt." Kelsey complained as she threw her self to the ground. Mike turned and gave her a concerned look. He had dark brown hair and was the adverage height for a boy of thirteen. "Come on Kels, Sterfenturf Town is just ahead." He said encouragingly. Kelsey gave him the look. "Actually Mike, I could go for a break too." Chris smiled as he layed agianst a large nearby look, and suddenly became very interested with the ground. Like Mike and Kelsey, he too was thirteen. They had all started the same year, and met not long after leaving home. Although Chris' hair was blonde, and his eyes were blue unlike Kelsey and Mike's which were brown. "Oh, does your little feet hurt?" Micheal smirked. Chris sat bolt upright, "No, i-its just t-that Kelsey's tired. Thats all." He stammered trying to make up an excuse. "Uh-huh." Mike told him sarcastically and turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. "Hey, are you Kelsey Chambers from Littleroot?" Someone called out. Kelsey closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Who wants to know?" she asked without turning around. "Names Hank." He said. "Ok HANK." She said, stressing the name. "What is it you want?" "A pokemon battle." He smiled. She turned, he had brown hair like Mike's however it was slightly longer and messier. 'Mike's cuter.' she thought. It was true, she had had a crush on Micheal since they first met. Not that she'd let HIM know that. "Fine." She said with a strait face. "But you'll be sorry." Both she and Hank positioned themselves at opposite sides of the field. Both Mike and Chris took their seats on a large fallen log to watch the battle. "Come on out Sneasel!" Hank reached into his back-pocket and threw up a small pokeball which suddenly enlarged and released the steel-type. "Snee!" it growled confidently. Kelsey smiled, obviously seeing it as no threat. " I choose you Quilava!" Her fire type suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Ready for battle. "Sneasel! Iron Claw!" Hank cammanded as his pokemon lunged at Quilava, claws out-stretched. "Quilava dodge and use Flame-Wheel!" Quilava jumped above Sneasel and released what resemboled a large fire tornado. The attack engulfed Sneasel and caused it to faint instantly. "Sneasel, return!" "You too Quilava!" Both Hank and Kelsey returned their pokemon to their balls and prepared to continue. "Come on out Scyther!" "Scyther!" The pokemon growled once it appeared on the field. It's large claws slashing randomly in the air. "Your turn Luvdisc!" Kelsey's pokemon resembled a small heart with a beak. She had caught it after saving it from some Chinchou in Rustboro. She smiled as the memory returned to her. "Scyther, use your Tackle attack!" Scyther hit Luvdisc directly causing it to fly backwards into a tree. "Luvdisc, you alright?" Kelsey called out. "Luv." it replied, it didn't seem to have taken much damage. "Alright then. Luvdisc, use your Attract!" Luvdisc leaped into the air and out of it's beak shot pink hearts. Spinning rapidly towards Scyther. "Scy..." It mumbled while trying to regain it's balance. "Scyther! Use your Slash attack!" But Scyther could not move, and appeared to be paralyzed. "Now Luvdisc! Show em' your Swift attack!" Just like the previous attack, this one two shot out of Luvdisc's beak-like mouth. However more rapidly, and these resembled golden stars which on contact, sent Hank's pokemon flying. "Grrr." He growled while returning his pokemon. "Luvdisc reutrn!" "Try this!" Hank growled menacingly as he threw three poke'balls into the air at once. "Sad you have to resort to cheating to stand a chance agianst me. I'll just have to teach you the hard way." Kelsey smiled as she pulled another pokeball from her belt. "Come on out Umbreon!" Kelsey cammanded as she threw it into the air, and smiled as her pokemon appeared on the battle field. "Umbreon." It said calmly. On Hank's side of the field stood a Lairon, Fearow, and Raichu. "Tackle!" Hank cammanded as his pokemon charged. "Umbreon jump, and use Moonlight!" Umbreon jumped, narrowly missing Hank's attack. "What the?" Hank stammered as the sky began to darken, and the moon appeared along with thick clouds, sparking with electricity. Umbreon's rings began to glow a bright gold, along with it's eyes. "Bree..." It growled while it hung immobilized in the air. Nose poined upward towards the moon, body in the shape as if it were leaping upward. "Fearow! Stop it from gaining power!" Hank called out as the large bird-like pokemon flew upwards toward Umbreon. "Now Umbreon! Use Thunder!" Kelsey cammanded. Umbreon drew it's attention to Fearow and the other pokemon, before Fearow could get close to it it was too late. And everything was engulfed in light.

"Hmp, told ya so." Kelsey muttered as she returned Umbreon and turned to leave.

"Thought you were tired." Mike said as they continued walking. "Lets just get to Sterfenturf." Kelsey muttered as they emerged from the forest. "Well we're here." Chris added in, staring at the city ahead of them. Sterfenturf was written in bold letters upon an arch over the path. As they passed under it, they saw that there was no one in sight. "Hello?" Mike called out, but no one answered. "Where is everyone?" Kelsey asked. Mike and Chris both sweat-dropped. "Oh lets see-" started Mike staring out at the town. "We JUST got here, so we're automatically supposed to know all about it?" "Hmp!" muttered Kelsey as they continued to walk. "Hello?" They called, however when no one answered they all began to get nervous. "Didn't you say this town was normally busy with tourists?" asked Mike to Chris. It was true, Chris had earlier said that Sterfenturf Town had a ship that would take anybody who wanted to go to a festival held once a year on a nearby island. "Wow." Kelsy sighed as she looked out at the sea, she could barely make out the shape of the island they were hoping to visit. "Its supposed to be." Chris sighed, staring intenly upon the map. "Weird isn't it? A whole town vanishing, without a trace." Mike said horror-struck. "Do you think they could all be on the island?" asked Kelsey, trying to find an explination. Chris shook his head, "I doubt it. The festival doesn't start for another day." "Weird." Mike repeated. "We should go and see if the pokemon center is open. We could really do with healing our pokemon." Chris suggested. "Or a place to sleep." Kelsey complained. "Yeah." Mike agreed. "Which way?" Kelsey asked. "Umm, I think it's down this road." Chris pointed to the road ahead of them.

"There it is." Kelsey said relieved. All of the lights were on, maybe someone really WAS there. "I hope they can explain what happened." Mike said hopefully. "Lets go see if anyone's there." Chris said as they headed towards the center. The front doors, made out of glass, swooshed open as they neared. "Hello?" Chris called out. No one answered. "Is anyone here?" Mike asked as he walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Find anything?" Chris asked Kelsey. "Nope." she answered as she emerged from a back room. They all stood at the front desk. "What are you doing here!" They all fell over in surprise. Behind them stood a Nurse Joy. Her hair was wind-blown and over her outfit she wore a tattered brown jacket. "Well!" She asked agian. "We just got to town. We needed a place to stay." Chris explained, hands held up in defense as if he half-expected her the attack him. "Well you shouldn't be here." She said through gritted teeth. "Though theres no sense in going back out there. A storm is coming. I suppose they could stay here for just the night." She mumbled more to herself than the others. Kelsey, Mike, and Chris looked at her confusingly however she took no notice. "Very well." She said defeatedly. "I suppose your all tired." She gave them half-hearted smile and turned towards a nearby door, unlocked it and stepped inside. The others cautiously followed close behind.

"I assume you'll all want to know whats going on?" Asked Nurse Joy, they nodded. They were all in a room remebling a large living room. With two half-circle shaped couches (where they all sat, exept for Kelsey who sat in a nearby chair), and four large chairs all the color red. In the middle of the two couches was a round pit where a large fire blazed (and a small table). Because of it's light, Kelsey could now see how tired Nurse Joy looked. Kelsey watched as the light from the fire flickered on her face and the surrounding walls. She soundlessly sipped her cup of hot tea the Nurse had provided for them and prepared to listen. "Well-" Joy started. "-it all started about a month ago when some unlicensed researchers were exploring untouched and might I add restricted areas of South America." Kelsey interrupted, "What does that have to do with this town?" Joy looked down into her own cup of tea and Mike and Chris glared at Kelsey. "Sorry I asked." She said sarcastically and slumped down onto the couch. "Please continue." Chris said sweetly still glaring at Kelsey through the corner of his eye. "Yes well, of course Officer Jenny and other people in that department found out about them. They went down to find out exactly what was going on. When they arrived in the area the lawbreakers were no where to be found. They scanned out everywhere but never found anyone. What they did find however, was what resembled a base which they believed to have been used by the fugitives." "Did they find out who they were?" Mike asked interested. "Actually yes, and i'm getting to that. They found evidence proving that they had been members of none other than Team Magma. And from the looks of the supply amount and space of the base, was built for about five people to live for roughly six months." She said. "That would make sense." Kelsey snorted. "Since when would they do anything LEGAL?" "As I was saying." Joy continued. " It was very strange. Upon examining it further investigators found that the base was in perfect condition. There looked to be no reason to have left so suddenly." Nurse Joy shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to them in that terrain. The others understood, Kelsey now shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So- " Kelsey started nervously. "-what does that have to do with Sterfenturf?" Nurse Joy however did not answer, and only looked back down into her cup. As if avoiding the girl's gaze. Silence followed for two minutes, then five. Finally ten minutes had gone by without anyone saying a word. "Shouldn't you all be getting to bed." She asked suddenly. "But we want to know more about what happened!" Kelsey wined. "What were they looking for? Where did they disappear to? What does that have to do with this town? Where did everyone go?" Kelsey began throwing questions at the Nurse. Demanding an answer. Finally Nurse Joy had had it. "Thats enough!" She shouted slamming her half-filled cup on the table so that the contents spilled. There was silence, everyone watched the Nurse cautously. "Now all of you to bed, now!" She again shouted pointing her finger towards the hall. And without another word they reluctantly did as she cammanded.

**Mashizou:** Thats it for the first chapter, i'll have more soon.


	2. Kazoumae Appears

**Mashizou:** Sorry if its a little boring so far, it gets more exiting though as the story progresses.

**(Shows Growlithe faking to sleep on the floor)**

**Mashizou:** It's not that boring!

**(slaps head)**

Kelsey didn't sleep well that night. She wasn't sure if it was everything that she had been told or Mike's constant snoring. She turned to her left and the clock. It read 4:53 in red bold letters. Slowly she slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothes from her bag (she was in her pajamas), and stepped through the door and into the bathroom to change. She came back out moments later to find Mike snoring louder than ever and couldn't take it any longer. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sock and walked to the other side of the room where he and Chris slept. Mike had the top bunk so she quietly climbed being careful as to not awake either of them and then forced it into his mouth. "That should do us all some good." she smiled as she climbed back down, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door into the hall.

When she got to the front desk the clock on the wall read 5:17 am and the sun could be seen poking it's way over the hills. She was relieved to see Nurse Joy was nowhere in sight. "Good." she sighed. "She would ruin my chance." she said as she slipped behind the desk and flipped on the computer. While it was loading she picked the lock on the file cabnet with a pin she had brought with her and began searching its contents. 'No, no... none of these are what im looking for.' she complained to herself. "Deathly disease, Poachers attack safari zone in Kanto region, Several supplies stolen at local poke'mart..." she mumbled. "None of these are any help the the disappearances." she said wincing as the sun shone brightly in her eyes. DING! The computer was loaded, she sat down. "How do I put this?" She asked herself. She typed, Disappearances. 'Whats that?' She thought as she scrolled down to an article. It sounded to be similar to what she was looking for. Kelsey read it quietly to herself, " While attempting to uncover the unlisensed researchers reported spotted in South America, investigators found a chamber. Supposedly unknown until now they ventured inside. It was later proven to be an underground temple, talking of an anchient pokemon. With the powers of air and water. One had had saved the world from destruction at one point and soon after vanished. Also believed to have psychic powers, the inscriptions told of it's power of teleportation and it's uses. The temple seemed to have already been uncovered when they arrived there, however was a brilliant find all the same. Some believe this may have to do with the disappearances of the proven to be Team Magma members. Unfortunately no further information is available at this time." "Ugh!" She snarled angrily forgetting to keep her voice down. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way from down the hall. 'Oh crud.' She thought as she shut down the computer and hastily began trying to force the papers back where they belonged.

Nurse Joy walked through the hall slowly. Listening for the slightest sound. She was sure that just moments before she had heard someone talking in the front. As she rounded the corner into the front she stared intently for any sign of movement. She walked slowly through the room, first to the door which was securly locked, and then to the front desk. There she stopped. Something was different.

Kelsey breathed deeply and slowly into her hand as she watched the Nurse search the desk from her hiding spot in the vent. She had barely enough time to think of a place to hide but luckily the skrews on the large vent near the floor were not twisted in properly. One of them wasn't even there so it didn't take her long to open and scurry inside. Unfortuneately it was harder to retwist the skrews in place from INSIDE the vent so she had no idea how different it may have looked, and what was even worse was that Nurse Joy was no more than five feet away. 'Ok stay calm, stay calm.' she thought to herself. 'As long as she doesn't hear you breathing theres no reason for her to search the vent.' Suddenly she felt something tickling her arm. She looked down and there sat or crawled the largest hariest spider she had ever seen. She fought the urge to scream and held her hands to her mouth more tightly than before. She let out a small squeek as it bagan to crawl up her arm onto her shoulder. "Hmmm." she heard Nurse Joy mutter. She heard as she unlocked the file cabnet and then close it. Now the spider was on Kelsey's cheek. Her face burned a deep red a she refused to scream or slap it. Then everything went silent, as the Nurse's footsteps told of her departure. Immediatly Kelsey brushed the spider off and opened the vent.

Nurse Joy was nowhere to be found so Kelsey took this as her chance to get back to the room. "But first." she smiled evily as the spider crawled from the vent. Then she stepped on it.

Kelsey awoke later that morning to Mike and Chris bickering about the sock. She smiled mischieviously and slid back under her covers to sleep.

Throughout the day Mike was constanly accusing either Kelsey or Chris about the sock. Meanwhile Kelsey continued to try and get information from Nurse Joy. However all she would say was, "You shouldn't be here anyway." And then would carry on with what she had been doing. As far as Chris went, it was obvious he knew what Kelsey had done earlier that day. No one noticed however exept for Kelsey who did not dare ask how he had found out. Throughout the day he was constantly giving her looks, especially whenever Nurse Joy would turn up. Kelsey tried to avoid eye contact, however she found that hard. Considering he was one of her best friends.

"I think its about time that you go." Nurse Joy said finally. Kelsey was taken by surprise at the Nurse's sudden outburst. She hadn't talked at all that day. "Why?" Mike asked. Joy grabbed her coat. "Just go, im leaving too." she said plainly and headed for the door. "Not until you tell us whats going on!" Kelsey screamed throwing herself in front of the door. "Its none of your buisness, now MOVE!" Joy screamed. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from outside and immediately they all ran out, Kelsey was last as she grabbed her poke'balls. "This way." Chris said racing ahead towards the beach. When they arrived there they found that a tree had caught fire nearby, crackling loudly as it burned. "What the!" Mike stammered staring at the withering tree. Suddenly something shot upward from the water. A blue blurr sprung up from the waves and landed on the sand. It's eyes were concealed beneath a large golden star-like armor. And long streamers flowed from it's head. It had short blue fur and deep navy flames burned and flowed from it's paws like mist. It's long swift gold tail waved through the air as it growled in anger. Long fangs curved invard from it's mouth. A dark glow emitted from the creature, a cold, empty darkness that made Kelsey's insides spin. As unpleasant memories long forgotten were agian revealed to her. "No, not here. No..." Nurse Joy stammered as she fell backwards onto the sand. "What is that thing!" Kelsey screamed as the creature slowly began to move in. "You must get away from here, all of you! Nurse Joy said loudly. "GO!" None of them needed to think twice as the creature lunged after them. They took off at a run towards town. None of them looking back. "Split up!" Mike cammanded. "That way it wont catch us all." At that they broke apart in different directions. However at the same time the creature muliplied into three. One taking after each of them.

Kelsey panted heavily turning down another alleyway. 'I hope the others are alright.' She thought desperately, praying for her friends and for Nurse Joy. She turned to look over her shoulder, it was still following her. She raced on faster as the creature advanced. 'I can't outrun it.' She thought and came to a sudden stop. The creature continued to charge until it was less than twenty feet away. Kelsey grabbed a long metal pole lying in the alley and raised it just as the creature lunged. The side of the bar hit the creature sending it flying over Kelsey's head and throwing her down to the ground. She looked back as the thing began to move. The cut it had gained rehealed as it stood. The outline of it's eyes now shone bright red thorugh the armor. She spotted an old shack and raced towards it, unsure if she would even make it. She reached it just in time before the creature did and attempted to slam the door close but caught the creature's mussel. It's barred teeth edged themselves through the door. Kelsey used what little remained of her strengh to push it closed and screamed in fury as the pokemon resisted. It's face now fully through the door could be seen. It growled as it's fangs bit into the flesh of Kelsey's right arm. She cried out in pain and through herself at the door slamming it closed. It had a large lock and she twisted it tight. She walked back slowly as the pokemon rammed at the door, desperately seardhing for a way out. There was a latch on the floor which she pulled at with her good hand. It opened to reveal a trap door and climbed inside.

**Mashizou:** I hope you all found that chapter interesting. Don't worry nobody dies, I don't like to include stuff like that in my stories.

**Growlithe:** Lithe... (sighs in relief)

**Mashizou: **(Laughs)


	3. Escape Plans

**Mashizou: **I would just like to make clear one thing now. As you may have noticed some sections of this story resemble pokemon movies and episodes in anime. I would like to give them credit for helping me think up this story. Especially to Pokemon the First Movie and others. (smiles)

**(Growlithe digs in backpack)**

**Mashizou:** Hey get out of there! (Pulls on pokemon)

**(Growlithe flys out, all of the food eatin')**

**Mashizou:** Not agian... (sweat-drops)

**Growlithe:** Grow?

"Come on out Quilava, use Ember." Kelsey cammanded quietly releasing her pokemon. It immediatly began to emit a small fire as soon as it appeared. Filling the room with a warm orange glow. "Qui?" It asked noticing Kelsey's hurt arm. "Im fine." She said assuringly to the pokemon as she bent down to pet it. Suddenly something touched her shoulder and she spun around quickly to see none other than Mike. "Mike you scared me!" She said alarmed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said appoligetically. "What happened to your arm?" He asked concerned. "Oh its nothing." She said quickly trying to hide her injury from view however Mke was to fast and grabbed her arm. "What happened?" He asked. Two large holes could be seen mid-way up her arm where fresh blood gushed out. Only now did Kelsey suddenly realize how much blood she had lost. Suddenly everything began to blurr. "Lava?" the pokemon asked. Kelsey attempted to look down at it however before she could so so, her world went black.

"Uhh..."Kelsey said groggily as she sat up and attempted to hold her head. A sudden deep pain in her arm however prohibited her from doing so. When everything began to come into focus she could see Micheal sitting on the other side of what looked like and underground sewage line (Without the sewage), petting Quilava. "What happened?" Kelsey asked clutching her head with her left hand. "You fainted. But i'm not sure if it was because of the blood or the infection." Mike said. "Infection?" "Yeah, something in that bite was somewhat poisonous. You should be fine though." He smiled assuringly. He was leaning agianst the opposite wall as Kelsey. She looked down at her arm, it was bandaged although not very well. Kelsey smirked at Mike, "Nice handy-work." "Hey, im not Chris." He smiled, although Kelsey couldn't help but notice a bit of sadness in his voice. Chris had always been the medical genius in the group. "Where is Chris anyway?" Kelsey asked. Mike looked down at the ground and continued to pet Quilava. "Oh no..." Kelsey said inderstanding. It got him. "What did it do to him?" She asked after a moments silence. "I'm not really sure. They both just disappeared." "What about you? How'd you get down here? Wherever HERE is." "After Chris was captured my 'thing' was distracted so I had a head start on it. I ran into a house that was unlocked and found myself in their basement. There was a trapdoor there, i crawled inside, and ended up here." He explained. "At least you got off easy." Kelsey said angrily. "Not exactly." Mike pointed to his side where his shirt could be clearly seen blood-stained. Now Kelsey noticed his ripped clothes and the scratches on this arms and face. There was even a stream of blood dripping from his forehead. "What happened to you!" Kelsey asked horror-struck that she had not noticed it before. "There was a time when it caught up with me. I had no other way of defending myself." "Thats right, you left your pokemon at the center." Kelsey sighed already sure of what they would have to do. "We have to go get them." "Yeah." Mike agreed as they bagan to plan out the task ahead.

'I hope this works.' Kelsey thought readying herself under the trap door. "Here goes." She wispered and flipped it open pushing herself through. She was back in the shack, the door still bore marks where she had strugled with the pokemon. She ran her fingers over the claw marks before opening the door. It was daytime however the sun shone darkly unto the town. Kelsey cautiously turned down an alleyway, and then another, and other. Alley after alley nothing moved. 'Where are you?' Kelsey asked herself. Finally she came to what she was looking for. Before her stood the power plant to the city. Her job was to shut down the main power. That way Mike would be able to get into the pokemon center. "Come on out Electrike." Kelsey cammanded quietly. The electric pokemon immediatly appeared. "Electrike." it growled. "Shh." kelsey said nervously holding her finger up to her lips. "We have to be quiet. Now use your shock wave to override this electric door." She pointed. The pokemon nodded in understanding and began to glow blue. Electrike then relseased what looked like blue thunder at the door which, in turn, fell backwards into the dark building. "Great, thanks Electrike." Kelsey smiled as the pokemon followed her inside.

"Ok here we go." Mike said unsurely as he rounded another corner. His Feraligator close behind. "Ready?" He asked the pokemon as soon as the center was in sight. "Rallll!" The pokemon growled quietly as they began to make their way towards it. They began to jog and then soon broke out into a run towards the center. "Kelsey and Electrike should have the power shut down soon." Mike said assuringly.

"Which way?" Kelsey asked as she and the pokemon rounded another corner. "Lets try this one." She said as electrike short-circuited the electric door. It fell backwards just as all the others had, and they stepped inside. "Lec lec le tri!" Electrike called out and ran to the otherside of the room where a large screen and computer sat. "Great." Kelsey said. "Now override the center's security system." "Le." The pokemon nodded and walked to a nearby machine. "Now use thundershock!" Kelsey cammanded. The pokemon instantly released the bolt of lightning. Kelsey looked to the screen, two of the red bars disappeared. "That should do it." She said confidently.

"Yes!" Micheal shouted triumphantly as the bars outside the pokemon center were withdrawn. "Now come on Rhydon." He said as he slipped his fingers between the two glass doors and began to pull. "Rhy" The pokemon to slipped it's claws in and pulled. "Zuuu." "Uh oh." Mike said as he turned. Behind him stood Kazoumae. Ready to lunge. "Rhydon we don't have time! US eyour Skull Bash!" Mike cried out frantically as Kazoumae began to growl. Rhydon's horn began to glow as it readied it's self. Then suddenly rammed the glass door shaddering it. At the same time Kazoumae lunged. "Rhydon return!" Mike cammanded as he ran into the center. He stopped at the front desk trying to decide which way to turn. He went to his left towards the hall and ran down it towards the room where he and his friends had stayed. He ran inside and opened the window. Kazoumae wasn't far behind and chased him inside. Narrowly missing Mike as he jumped out the window. "Dangit. Where's Kelsey when you need her." Mike said panicking as he ran around the building back to the front.

"Come on out Rapidash!" Kelsey cammanded as the fire horse appeared. "We need to get to the pokemon center. Mike may need our help." She explained climbing quickly onto the pokemon's back. "Lets go." she said as the pokemon began to run then abruptly stopped. "What is it Rapidash?" Kelsey asked glancing first to the pokemon then ahead. Nothing was there. "Come on girl its alright. We really need to get moving." Kelsey said patting the pokemon. Rapidash reared and backed up a few feet. Suddenly right ahead of them a large Arcanine appeared. It's fur was a deep burnt orange, and it's stripes were red. And the areas where it should be white were a silver-gold. It's cerulean eyes took one glance at Kelsey and her pokemon and then it leaped out of sight behind a building. "What was that about?" Kelsey asked. Then remembering Mike she urged Rapidash onward and they ran.

Micheal panted heavily as he ran into the lab of the pokemon center. He locked the door behind himself and began to look around the room. There were only needles and antibotics which lined the walls. Kazoumae rammed the door demanding entrance. Mike's mind raced as he found another door and hurried inside. It led to the pokemon storage room where shelves and dressors were filled with pokeballs carrying the pokemon of trainers. He ran to the shelves labled: Micheal and Chris. 'First things first.' He thought as he loaded Chris' pokemon into his back pack. THUD Kazoumae rammed the door agian. "Its good to see you guys agian." Mike said as he attached his poke'balls to his belt. THUD. Four more Pokeballs. THUD. Two more. Mike heard a crash as Kazoumae broke through the door, it's eyes flashed angrily. "Come on out Feraligator!" Mike cammanded tossing one of his poke'balls. "Use your Hydro Pump!" The pokemon released a powerful blast of water but Kazoumae dodged and countered with an Ice Beam causing Feraligator to stumble but not faint. "Come on we've got to get out of here." Mike said as he made his way to another door. But it was locked. "Oh crud." He said as he realized there was no way of escaping, not only that but at that very moment Feraligator fell beside him, fainted. And as for Kazoumae, it began to pace. Slowly making it's way closer to Micheal. Suddenly out of no where an Arcanine blasted it's way through the window tackling Kazoumae. Showering Mike in glass.(The window by the way was about five feet up from the floor). He hissed in pain grabbing his right hand, where some glass had found itself, he yanked out the large chunk causing blood to fill the gash. "Mike!" Kelsey called out relieved to see him alive. Both she and Rapidash were outside. "Get out of there!" She screamed as Arcanine released a Flamethrower. He didn't have to think twice as he returned Feraligator and scrambled to the window. "Oww!" He cried out as his hand began to burn. "Grab my hand!" Kelsey cammanded reaching out her good arm and grabbing his left hand. Yanking him out the window. (He along with Kelsey and Rapidash were trying to pull him out. Kelsey didn't do it on her own). Once he was out he fell to the ground and began to examine his hand. It was covered in shards of glass and blood. "Darnit." he hissed. "Come on Mike we don't have time! Did you get the pokemon?" Kelsey asked as Mike began to stand but immediatly fell back down. He hadn't realized it before but there was a great pain in his right leg. He was almost afriad to look down at it but did. In it there stuck a large, no huge piece of glass. Inches in length and width it was a good two inches into his leg. Kelsey gasped. Blood soaked his pant leg. Kelsey hurried off Rapidash and tried to support Micheal as he stood agian. Finally she got him onto the pokemon and they headed off.

Kelsey fiddled with the fire she had made the previous night. Both she and Micheal were in the forest on the outskirts of Sturfenturf. (The pokemon were all in their balls). "What have we got ourselfs into now?" she asked thinking over their current problem. Kazoumae, the Arcanine. Nurse Joy and the other missing people. "Hmm." she sighed leaning agianst a nearby tree. Suddenly she remembered the other adventures she had had. Ones with her other friends. Not just Mike and Chris. Whenever she had been traveling with Jessica, Jennifer, Kathrein, Nathalie, Frank, and Andy. She remembered the day she had gotten her first pokemon, Eevee. How Jessica had been late that day to the lab, how she had teased her. She remembered Jennifer's first contest prep. Or Jennifer's favorite pokemon her Ninetales Mahla. She remembered her idiotic friend Jessica. And her Growlithe which was just as bad, or Jessica's love for battling. And her dream to become the world's greatest pokemon Master. She remembered Kathrein's smarts about pokemon, and her and Jennifer's lectures. "Ugh. Those were the worst!" Kelsey laughed. She remembered catching her Luvdisc. And the time when Eevee evolved into Umbreon. It was just as the sun was setting. It happened at the same time as Nathalie's Eevee evolved into Espeon. Kathrein had always wondered how that could have happened but finally decided that it was at dusk which wasn't exactly day or night. Meaning anything could have happened. Kelsey remembered when Mike and Frank had to leave the group and then meeting back up with them again. She remembered meeting Chris, Nathalie, and Andy on her adventures. Or the time when Jennifer had to leave behind her precious Pigeot Skarr. Suddenly Kelsey bacame saddened as she remembered having to leave her friends to travel with Mike and Chris. She remembered when Jennifer left and Kathrein decided to stay and help out at the Professor Tiouchi's lab. Or whenever Jessica, Nathalie, and Andy set out on their own. Kelsey now wondered how they were all getting along. If they still remembered her. She fought back tears as she thought about her friendship with them all. Wondering if she would ever get the chance to see them again. "Maybe someday." she sighed. She couldn't say she hadn't thought about getting back together with them all. But she knew that they were all spread apart and it would be difficult to find them. She didn't even know where Frank, Jessica, Nathalie, and Andy were. Jessica said she and the other two were going to head to Johto and battle for badges. But Johto was a big area and Kelsey knew she would have little chance in finding them. "Oh well..." she sighed agian and looked up into the clouds. "Oh well what?" Someone asked. Kelsey turned around. Nearby Mike had woken up and sat up staring at her. "Nothing." she said shrugging. "What were you thinking about?" He asked again. Kelsey sighed, "Just about Jess and the others. Think we'll ever see them agian?" "I'm sure we will. Besides we know where to find Jessica." He smiled. "We do?" "Sure. She wouldn't miss the Johto League for the world." He laughed. So did Kelsey, "Yeah I guess your right." she agreed. "I miss her though. That Arcanine really reminds me of hers." Kelsey said remembering Jessica'a first pokemon, her Growlithe. "Yeah. Remember when it evolved?" Mike laughed. "Yup." Kelsey nodded. "I can't believe it SAT on the fire stone!" Both Kelsey and Micheal roared with laughter. "At least Mahla purposelsy tried to evolve." kelsey said, her smile widening. "Yeah." Micheal agreed. Suddenly everything became quiet. "So what are we going to do about Kazoumae?" Kelsey asked. "Truthfully I don't really know. It took out my Feraligator in two hits. I'm not sure if we can beat it alone." Mike said. "We could really use the other's help right now couldn't we?" Kelsey sighed although it was more of a statement than a question.

**Mashizou:** If anyone has any questions on the other characters I have mentioned in this chapter and would like to learn more about them they are featured in another story I am about to post. It starts out alot like the real series with one person being late to get their pokemon :). And then of course their adventures start out with Jennifer, Kathrein, Kelsey, and Jessica traveling together. Then Jennifer, Kathrein, Kelsey, Jessica, Mike, and Frank.Then it goes back to Jennifer, Kathrein, Kelsey, and Jessica. Then Nathalie and Andy are introduced. Well, maybe you should just find out for yourself. This story is meant to take place after my other one. Also I am hoping to post more stories like this one exept based on what my other characters are doing. Please R&R, even if you hate this story. I would really appreciate it. It would help me know what I need to change. By the way the other stories are not as violent as this one, the only reason this one is, is because one of my friends in real life (the one who's personality I gave to Kelsey), was hoping it to be. Thanks!

**Growlithe:** Grow lith grow growlithe. (I have a question.)

**Mashizou:** What is it Growlithe?

**Growlithe:** (Sweat-drops) Owlithe, growlithe grow li gro lithe lithe. ( I SAT, on the fire stone?)

**Mashizou:** (Sweat-drops) Growlithe, in the story you and your trainer Jessica (based on me) are supposed to be two of the three humerous ones.

**Growlithe:** (Looks at Mashizou questionably) Growlithe grow grow lithe grow? (Who's the third one?)

**Mashizou:** Kelsey... remember what happened on Dewford? (Sweat-drops)

**Growlithe:** (Fall backwards Anime style)

**Mashizou:** Anyway, thankyou everyone for reading this story so far and thankyou Slytherin-gurl-14 ( my friend in story Kelsey ), and everyone else that has helped me so far. Please R&R, even if you hate this story. I would really like to know what you think. Thanks everyone! (Looks at Growlithe funny)

**Growlithe:** (Paralyzed)


End file.
